Fulfilling Your Duty
by Cat McHall
Summary: In order to beat Calamity Ganon, Link had to give everything...including his own life. With the death of Link, Zelda is solely in charge of rebuilding Hyrule. Meanwhile, the five champions learn what it really means to Rest in Peace. (A set of loosely connected one-shots, post-Ganon).
1. Chapter 1

**Fulfilling Your Duty**

* * *

 _Hyrule Field, Fight with Dark Beast Ganon_

"Link" Zelda's voice exclaimed, "The very core of Ganon has appeared, do what you must to finish it."

As Link was riding his horse outside of the underbelly of Ganon, Ganon a made a sharp right turn. Link's horse ran into the Malice, dying on the spot.

"Crap" Link thought as he got up to his feet. Just as he was in front of Ganon, Ganon fired his beam. Acting quickly, he use Revali's Gale to race against the beam. Link immediately fired a light arrow into the core, but not before the laser slammed into his body.

"Uhh!" Link screamed as he plummeted to the ground.

"Link!" Zelda shouted as she burst from the monstrosity. Refocusing on the task at hand, Zelda used her remaining power to seal away Ganon. Once the light and Ganon faded, she immediately ran to where Link had fallen.

"Link!" Zelda ran only to find his mangled body, near eternal death.

"Zelda..." he whispered before collapsing.

"No, don't die on me again" Zelda wallowed. She cradled his body as she sense his physical form fade.

"No...I am now alone" Zelda muttered as the winds blew over her, "I'm alone to rebuild this Kingdom."

"No, no you're not" a voice said. A voice that was alive just minutes ago. Zelda stood up and turned around, facing the Spirit of Link. Along side him appeared the other champions.

"While the victory is bittersweet, you still have plenty of people alive today who care about you...some who knew you way back then" Link reminded.

"And, even though we must depart from the living world we will always watch over you" Mipha spoke.

"Little Bird" Urbosa spoke up, "Just like your mother, your bravery, wisdom, and strength are unwavering. You must move forward, for yours and everyone's sake."

"This is also the ample time to forge new relationships and bonds" Daruk rubbed his chin with a smile.

"And" Revali interjected, "those new bonds will help create a future generation that is prepared adequately for Ganon's return."

"My Daughter" Rhoam spoke finally, "Even though I failed you as your father, you couldn't make me more proud after all your accomplishments."

"It's time for us to go" Link softly spoke, "But you will always have us in your heart." With that, the five champions and her father vanished. She looked back to where Link's body was and found the Master Sword lying in the dirt.

"I shall take you back to your pedestal" Zelda whispered, "Until a new Hero emerges to face Ganon." Putting the sword on her back, she made the journey to Korok Forest.

* * *

 _Spirit Realm_

The six souls were welcomed into the Spirit Realm, home of the Goddesses. While Rhoam decided to meet up with his ancestors and men, the five champions decided to convene at Nayru's Lake.

"Well, that wasn't fully expected" Daruk broke the ice.

"You did say we would need everything we got to take down Ganon" Link recalled, "I guess that included our very lives."

"To be fair, your death could've easily been avoided had you used my gale from the side" Revali waved off.

"Revali" Urbosa sneered, "We all made mistakes, hence why we are here now."

"Yes" Mipha quietly agreed, "It's not fair to single out Link. Had I brought my trident, then taking out Waterblight Ganon would've been doable."

"I didn't bring Boulder Breaker" Daruk admitted, "Didn't expect I would need it."

"That seems to be the case with everyone" Urbosa sighed, "You used Revali's bow to defeat Thunderblight Ganon."

"Tsk" Revali turned his head. He didn't want to admit it, but he was careless back then. If he had the foresight to bring his bow, then he could've easily dispatched Windblight Ganon.

"I did" Link recalled, "Although Thunderblight wasn't that fair, since I had use magnesis to stun him."

"None of the blights were fair" Revali replied, "They were designed to mock us."

"We shouldn't dwell on the past" Urbosa stated, "What is done is done." There was a moment of silence before Mipha spoke up.

"So...what now?" Mipha gently asked.

"Rest?" Daruk responded, "I mean, that's what the dead do, right?"

"Is it that simple?" Link countered. Everyone turned to the Hylian Champion.

"What do you mean?" Revali questioned. Link got up on his feet.

"What I mean is rest the only thing that this place offers?" Link answered, "This place is vast and seems to have many things to do."

"I think I understand" Mipha nodded, "Link is suggesting that 'Resting in Peace' is more nuanced than just going into an eternal slumber."

"Then" Urbosa summarized, "We will have to discover our own eternal resting?"

"Yes" Link confirmed.

"But...what would a mighty warrior such as myself consider as 'resting'?" Revali raised his feathered hand to his chin. That was a good question for everyone but Mipha, who considered herself more as a healer than warrior despite her skill with a spear.

"Well...I guess we will have to forge our own afterlife" Daruk laughed. The rest shared that sentiment. Unnoticed by Urbosa, Revali, and Daruk, Mipha discreetly tapped Link's forearm.

"Link" she whispered, "May I speak with you privately?"

"Sure" Link smiled, "Hey, Mipha and I are going to explore a bit okay?" The other three just turned to each other, before giving the two a smile.

"Alright" Urbosa spoke for the group, "Tell us if you see anything...special." She laughed as she walked off to discover her own 'rest', as did Revali and Daruk. Mipha's face was flushed, wondering if Urbosa read her like a book.

"So, what is you want to ask me?" Link pondered.

"Oh!" Mipha gasped, "It's well, ummm...I've been meaning to ask you..."

"How I felt back then?" Link finished. Mipha's eyes went wide before she turned her head.

"I suppose..." Mipha mumbled.

"Mipha" Link whispered, "I think you and I both know what our rest is." Mipha turned to Link, her eyes lit with hope.

"So..that means?" Mipha struggled to say.

"Yes, I wanted nothing more to be with you after we were released from our duties" Link admitted, "We can now, even if it's now in the afterlife."

"This makes me so happy" Mipha smiled, "Although I don't where to start.."

"I do" Link smiled as he embraced her in a hug. He moved to kiss her, which she met with grace.

 _They didn't know how long they stayed there as the sun never sets in the spirit realm_

* * *

 _Ceremonial Grounds, 5 months later_

It had been 5 months since Ganon's defeat, and Zelda swiftly made moves to restore Hyrule. One of the first things she restored was the Sacred Ceremonial Grounds, where she appointed Link as her knight. Around the platform stood 5 copper statues of the champions. The pedestals were made of a clear rock, which encased their respective weapons. A replica of the Master Sword was used for Link's monument. Finally, there was an engravement that honored each champion, written in their native tongue.

Zelda stood on the platform, wearing her champion/scholar attire.

"Hello my dear Champions" Zelda began to go into a monologue, "I've come here to pay respects as well update you on the progress we've made. To begin, all of you should know that each of the Divine Beasts will always have a Champion at the ready. Currently they are Gaddison for the Zora, Teba for the Rito, Yunobo for the Goron, and Riju for the Gerudo. Secondly, a few villages that were lost 100 years ago that slowly returned. Work on Castle Town is underway as we speak." Zelda took a deep before facing Daruk's statue.

"Daruk...I want you to know the Gorons are going strong and your descendant Yunobo is growing into a fine champion. The Northern Mine has produced more ore, so the Gorons are excavating the area once more." She said. Moving to Urbosa's statue, she looked down solemnly before facing the monument.

"Urbosa, you were always like a mother to me" Zelda confessed, "It's through you I gained the courage and strength to push even when things looked hopeless. While Riju is a young chieftain and champion, she has as much spirit as you once did. And...she is your great-granddaughter. The future of the Gerudo is positive." She then moved to Revali.

"Revali, while I found your attitude...grating occasionally, I did enjoy the perspective you had on things. While you left no descendants, Teba has become a fine beacon for the Rito people. He told me he wishes his son to be as strong and talented as you" Zelda told. When she turned to Mipha's statue, a knot went to her stomach. She forced herself to let it go, as she knew the truth.

"Mipha...I knew you were in love with Link. And...even though he didn't show back then...I...I knew he loved you too" Zelda paused for a moment before reaffirming herself, "Anyway, your father and brother are doing well. The prince is starting to be groomed to take over Zora's Domain, as King Dorephan is quite old. In addition, Sidon personally appointed Gaddison to be the Zora champion after she proved her worth. To be honest, I think the prince has a crush on her.,,but that is not my business."

Finally, Zelda turned to Link's statue. "Link...I..." she broke down in tears, letting herself run dry before bringing herself to continue, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being harsh to you out of my own insecurities. You've always meant well and I just shunned you. I hope you forgive me one day."

She collapsed on her knees, not knowing what else to say, Unlike the other champions, Link didn't have anyone to past down the sword. It was the sword that decided who was the Hero and the current was gone. It will select another one when Ganon shows up again...likely after she had passes on. Eventually, she got to the strength to stand on her own feet and making her final farewells.

"I do hope to see you all one day, when my time is over" Zelda bowed before leaving the ceremonial grounds.

* * *

 **A/N: And another plot bunny popped into my head...I swear, Breath of the Wild is my favorite Zelda game of all time. Anyway, I will add more of these loosely connected one-shots when I think of something new and not trying to get my other stories updated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Divine Weapons and the Mask**

* * *

 _Din's Forge_

 **Clang!** The sound of a hammer clashing on metal rang throughout Din's Forge, where divine weapons were crafted.

"There, that should be the final touch" Link smiled as he began putting on a hilt for a scimitar weapon.

"So after a year, you finally finished forging 'The Divine Weapons of the Champions'" Urbosa mused as she approached Link's workstation. In his first year in the afterlife, Link took up blacksmithing for Din.

"Yes, I've successfully infused each of your gifts in these weapons, so they can be used by their respective pilots or a Hero that can complete their unique trials...once you guys designate a trial for them."

Urbosa picked up the scimitar dubbed "Scimitar of the Heavens" and the shield dubbed "Spiritbreaker".

"For me, the trial shall be besting me in a duel" Urbosa smiled while getting a feel for the blade.

"You can do that?" Link asked.

"Yes" Urbosa chuckled, "I've talked to the Hero of Time and he explained how he was able to duel the Hero of Twilight."

"I see" Link nodded.

"Speaking of which, may we have a duel?" Urbosa challenged. Link gave her a confident smirk, before retrieving a sword and shield. They made their way to the arena, where warriors of the past could duel each other. Who ever stepped outside of the ring first lost, the only rule that Din provided.

With a bow, the two spirits began their duel. Link charged Urbosa, jumping on her shield as she moved to parry. With Urbosa behind him, he struck her back and sent her to the edge of the ring. Quickly hopping forward, she slammed her shield into Link's skull, nearly sending him out. They continued trading blows until Link landed a good spin attack on Urbosa, causing her to stumble out the ring.

"Thanks for the fight" Link chimed as she got to her feet, "I assume I would've passed the trial if I was alive?"

"Yes, but you're not the Hero of the future nor the next Gerudo Champion" Urbosa chuckled, "I will send this Divine Weapon into the ruins of the Spirit Temple, where it will be hidden way."

Link nodded before picking up the other Divine Weapons and headed towards Revali's location.

* * *

 _The Celestial Range_

"So this is the Golden Eagle Bow, huh?" Revali examined, "Not bad for a rookie, although the draw strength isn't fully to my standard...but it passes regardless." Link rolled his eyes at the cocky bird, before asking the same question.

"Trial?" Revali said while scratching the underside of his beak, "Well, let's see how many targets I can hit in a single gale." Getting into a three point stance, Revali summoned a gale from the bow before taking off. Once he reached a maximum height, he began firing off arrows left and right. When he landed, he made a recount.

"Fifteen targets, eh? Death must have rusted my skills" Revali shook his head, "Say, maybe we can settle a score and see who is a better warrior?"

"Through archery?" Link gave him a challenging smile, "I think you have me beat there. Without a paraglider, I couldn't possibly hit 8, let alone 15." With that, he vanished to Farore Peaks, where Daruk was rolling around.

"Tsk, coward" Revali scoffed, "Though I suppose he has a point, since he did rely on that Teba fellow to reach Medoh."

* * *

 _Farore Peaks_

"Challenge huh?" Daruk scratched his chin while breaking some hefty boulders with Malice Breaker. "You know, there were legends of a malevolent dragon that once was grieved the gorons in eons past" Daruk smile, "Many believed it died a long time ago, but when Death Mountain erupted a hundred years ago, I knew it was alive."

"So, then where is it?" Link pondered.

"In the pits of the Fire Temple, which had been sealed after Darunia help seal away the earliest form of Ganon, according to the tales passed down." Eyeing the crater of the volcano, Daruk tossed the Divine Weapon, which sank into the lava and through the roof of the Fire Temple.

"There" Daruk smiled, "The only way into the Temple is an exceptionally strong goron or the wielder of the Megaton Hammer."

"Megaton Hammer?" Link raised his brow.

"The Megaton Hammer is an heirloom owned by the Boss of Goron City. It should only be used in an emergency. If future heroes come seeking it, then situation must be dire" Daruk explained.

"I see" Link nodded.

"So, now you're going to seek out tiny nurse, huh?" Daruk changed subject.

"Yes" Link confirmed, "I can't make her wait much longer."

"Hahaha!" Daruk laughed, "She's waited for a hundred years, mere seconds won't bother her." Link blinked his eyes, controlling his emotions.

"Anyway, next time your here on the Peaks we should race down the slopes" Daruk smiled, "Been a long time since I had a good roll."

"Will do" Link gave a confident smile before meeting Mipha at Lake Nayru.

* * *

 _Lake Nayru_

" Divine Lightscale Trident?" Mipha softly spoke, "Not very original, I must say."

"Call me sentimental, but I think your legacy should always be passed down to future Zora Champions" Link sheepishly replied, "Besides, the name fits the bill."

"That may be true" Mipha countered, "But in my lifetime, the Lightscale Trident was always wielded by the best spears-men. The same must be true for its Divine incarnation."

"Then, what shall be your challenge?" Link prodded.

"It shall be a two part challenge" Mipha answered while counting on her hand, "First, they must beat the Lynel on top of Polymus Mountain then take a leap of faith into the center of the East Reservoir Lake. Without losing momentum, they must pull the trident from its underwater pedestal."

"Sounds difficult" Link whistled.

"Does it?" Mipha wondered, "In my head, it seems fair..."

"Now that I think about your Divine Beast trials, I take back my statement" Link rebuked. Smiling, Mipha tossed the spear into the East Reservoir Lake. Once it landed, she sat next to Link and placed her hand on his.

"Tell me" Mipha wondered, "Will you mentor the next Hero, similar to how the Link of Time did for the Link of Twilight?"

"I haven't thought about it" Link while swinging his arm to embrace Mipha in a side hug, "But that's probably a wise idea, so the same fate doesn't befall on him as it did for me."

Mipha didn't reply to that, instead she rested her head on Link's shoulder and took in the beautiful site of the sparkling lake.

* * *

 _Back on Hyrule, Zora's Domain_

It had been a year since Queen Zelda visited Zora's Domain, the last was to investigate Vah Ruta's sudden shutdown. From what she and Sidon gathered, it was simply Mipha's spirit doing before she passed on to the afterlife.

Today was more casual, as Sidon wished to meet her on top of Veil Falls; the same fall she recruited Mipha to become a champion.

"Hello Sidon" Zelda greeted.

"Ah, glad you could make it up here" Sidon waved.

"So, what is this treasure you found?" she inquired. He pulled out a mask, one that held the likeness of a Zora.

"I found this at the bottom of Toto Lake" Sidon stated, "It's a Zora mask. In one legend, it granted the wearer the body and skills of a Zora warrior."

"How interesting" Zelda mused, "May I see it?" Sidon nodded and handed the mask over. From her inspection, the Zora mask was quite beautiful, like it retained the impression of a Zora hero. Instinctively, she placed the mask on and suddenly convulsed in pain.

"Princess!" Sidon snapped as he was blinded by a light. When he opened his eyes, there stood a gold and white scaled female Zora in place of Queen Zelda.

"Princess?"

"Oh, well this was unexpected" Zelda murmured as she observed her Zora hands, "Well, that confirms another legend to be true."

"You look beautiful" Sidon complimented, "Though, this would've been useful had...certain events turned out differently."

"Are you talking about Link and Mipha?" Zelda frowned. His silence answered her question.

"Nevermind that thought" Sidon shook his head, "So, did you also inherit the skills of a Zora?"

"Only way to find out" Zelda smiled as she jumped down the fall. Sidon watched with intrigue, as she surfed down the fall with ease and swam back up it with pose and grace.

"That...WAS AMAZING!" Sidon cheered as he gave her his trademark grin.

"Yes, that was quite invigorating" Zelda smiled, "Now, there is just one problem."

"And that is?" Sidon pondered.

"How do I take this thing off?" she said in a soft tone.

That wasn't something he had an answer for.

* * *

 **A/N: Is Zelda now stuck as a Zora? Find out next chapter! Also to answer a guest review: Mipha's Grace wasn't ready.**


End file.
